girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Yogi
Yogi is a background student character in Girl Meets World. He is played by Nicholas Jabonero. Information He appears to be significantly shorter than the rest of his classmates. Beginning with the finale of season 1 and into season 2, he has become more prominent. He usually sits in the first desk of the fourth row in Mr. Matthews' History class. Along with the rest of his JQA classmates he attends Abigail Adams High School. Relationships 'Darby' (Girlfriend) Darby is his girlfriend since Girl Meets First Date. Due to their difference in height, even she considers their relationship weird. She has a habit of carrying him around in her arms, occasionally shouting "Yogels". Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Boy *Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Girl Meets Father *Girl Meets the Truth *Girl Meets Popular *Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Girl Meets Smackle *Girl Meets 1961 *Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Girl Meets World: Of Terror *Girl Meets the Forgotten *Girl Meets Friendship *Girl Meets Game Night *Girl Meets Farkle's Choice *Girl Meets First Date Season 2 *Girl Meets Gravity *Girl Meets the New World *Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Girl Meets Pluto *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *Girl Meets Hurricane *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington *Girl Meets the New Teacher *Girl Meets Fish *Girl Meets Yearbook *Girl Meets Semi-Formal *Girl Meets Creativity *Girl Meets Farkle *Girl Meets Cory and Topanga *Girl Meets Rileytown *Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 *Girl Meets Rah Rah *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project *Girl Meets Belief *Girl Meets the New Year *Girl Meets STEM *Girl Meets Money *Girl Meets Commonism *Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 *Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *Girl Meets Jexica *Girl Meets True Maya *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) * Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *Girl Meets the Real World *Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York *Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 *Girl Meets Her Monster *Girl Meets Hollyworld *World Meets Girl (clip footage) *Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen *Girl Meets Goodbye Quotes Season 2 "Girl Meets the Secret of Life" Trivia *He first appeared in Girl Meets Boy. *He tends to be on the receiving end of antics in most of his appearances. *He was first named in Girl Meets the New World *First line and onscreen credit in Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Was a member of the JQA Debate Team, but dropped out, allowing Lucas to claim his place. *Was a tarantula for Halloween. *Revealed to be dating Darby in Girl Meets First Date. *Calls Farkle "Mister." *For unstated reasons, he was in bare feet when he visited Riley's room. *He is voted the "Hungriest" in the yearbook. *Charlie attempts to teach him how to roller-skate in one day. *Lost his bet with Riley that Farkle was not a real boy. *He was a Bumblebee for the Central Park Spooktacular. *He apparently finds the $5 bill left by Maya in Girl Meets Belief. *Yogi confesses that he doesn't enjoy being carried around as much as Darby thinks he does. *He is a member of the JQA Honor Board. *He advises Maya on how to treat dry skin. * He is the only male student that dresses up as Jexica. *Is a member of the Nature Club. * His father appears in Girl Meets Hollyworld, and Mr. Matthews identifies him as Officer Yogi. * It is unknown whether Yogi is his first name or surname since his name tag on the JQA Honor Board reads 'Yogi', unlike the other characters' tags which consist of Mr/Ms and their surname, and his father is known as Officer Yogi. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Teens Category:JQA Students Category:AAHS Students Category:Season 3 characters